Fourth Therapy Session/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy from the Fourth Therapy Session at the end of Chapter 3. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. Fourth Therapy Session Dr. Hill is seen as always, standing by the window of his office. The room has worsened even more so than from last time, but the most noticeable difference this time, is a mannequin wearing the mask of a clown, zombie, or scarecrow (depending on what the player's primary fear of the three was established in the second therapy session) being hung by a chain. '' ''Dr. Hill sits down in front of you, and pulls out a small book, similar to the one given to you in the second session. Dr. Hill: I'm going to show you some, uh, pictures of people you have come to know... and like. But... maybe you don't like them as much as you ''pretend ''to. Well, this is an exercise in honesty. Tell me which person from each pair you like 'the most. Take your time your answers are important. ''The player picks up the book and is presented with an illustration of Sam on the left, and Josh on the right. The choices are "I prefer Sam" and "I prefer Josh". The next page features a drawing of Emily on the left, and Matt on the right. The choices are, "I prefer Emily" and "I prefer Matt". The next page presents an image of Chris on the left, and Ashley on the right. The choices are "I prefer Chris" and "I prefer Ashley". The next page has an image of Mike on the left, and Jess on the right. The choices are "I prefer Mike" and "I prefer Jessica". Dr. Hill is seen taking notes from your choices. '' ''(The game will deduce your least favorites and now pairs whoever you didn't choose from each pair previously. An example would be if you chose Sam and Matt earlier, the game now pairs Josh and Emily on the next page, and you must choose which of the two you prefer.) '' ''The camera cuts to Dr. Hill. '''Dr. Hill: ...So tell me, in this game you're playing so... diligently, who is it, that you most dislike? (The game now deduces the two characters you most '''dislike' and now pairs them up on the next page. For example, if Josh was chosen over Emily, and Chris was chosen over Jessica, Emily and Jess will now appear on the next page, and the choices will be "I dislike Emily" and I "dislike '''Jessica".) '' ''(If the game deduces '''Emily as your least favorite, and as the character you most dislike, Dr. Hill will state): '' : Dr. Hill: A bit too bitchy ''for your taste? Often a ''lack' of confidence manifests itself as overconfidence, think about that. Is that not just a little bit like... ''you? : '''Dr. Hill: Ah, once again I'm afraid we're out of time, we'll talk again soon. (If the player chooses '''Jess'):'' : Dr. Hill: Jess is cute and perhaps a little stupid, but you, y-you don't need to worry about her now when she is out of the way. Just focus on the others. '' : '''Dr. Hill:' Well, we're out of time. Let's talk again soon. (If the player chooses '''Josh'):'' : Dr. Hill: Ah, full of surprises. I think I'm beginning to understand you far better now. : Dr. Hill: Oh, I'm afraid once again we're out of time. Don't be too hard on Joshua, he's been.. he's been through so much. But you know that already, don't you? (If the player chooses '''Matt'):'' : Dr. Hill: '''Oh, but he's such a nice guy, I don't see what's not to like. Perhaps he intimidates you? He's big, strong, handsome.. : '''Dr. Hill: Ah. Once again I'm afraid we're out of time. We'll talk again soon. (If the player chooses '''Mike'):'' : Dr. Hill: '''Well I can't blame you there - he is a bit of a.. jerk. Better keep your eye on him. Don't let his smug bravado spoil your game... Well, let's see what happens with Mike.. : '''Dr. Hill: Ah. Once again I'm afraid we're out of time. We'll talk again soon. (If the player chooses '''Sam'):'' : Dr. Hill: Oh yes. She's a feisty one, I'll grant you that. But I really don't see what's not to like. Perhaps she intimidates you.. she's pretty, strong.. : Dr. Hill: '''Ah. Once again I'm afraid we're out of time. We'll talk again soon. ''(If the player chooses '''Ashley):'' : Dr. Hill: I guess you think she's getting what she deserves. You think the way you feel about her justifies the terrible trauma she is about to go through... now why would you think that? : Dr. Hill: Oh, time's up. Come back soon, we'll talk again. Perhaps in the meantime you can try to figure that one out for yourself. (If the player chooses '''Chris)':'' : Dr. Hill: I guess you think he's getting what he deserves. You think the way you feel about him justifies the terrible trauma that he'll soon go through.. now why would you think that? : '''Dr. Hill: '''Oh, time's up. Come back soon, we'll talk again. Perhaps in the meantime you can try to figure that one out for yourself. ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Therapy Session Transcripts